


Tourner dans le vide, vide.

by arfrid



Category: Harry Potter - Fuck J. K. Rowling, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor Eleven | Jane Hopper, Gryffindor Maxine "Max" Mayfield, HHHHHHHHHHHH, Hufflepuff Mike Wheeler, Hufflepuff Will Byers, Ravenclaw Dustin Henderson, Slytherin Lucas Sinclair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Will Byers went missing not too long after he became an animagus.Together with two new friends, the Party attacks the Ministry.If only they knew what would lie ahead...
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Martin Brenner & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Martin Brenner & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair





	Tourner dans le vide, vide.

“Remember the plan.” Mike said for the millionth time. Everyone apart from El rolled their eyes. El nodded earnestly.

Merlin, Mike just wanted to make sure they were ready. They were about to break into the Ministry of Magic to find their friend, who had been kidnapped by Brenner for illegal testing with Animagus. He was an Animagus who could turn into a moth at will.

“Get in, get Will, and get out.” Dustin said. They all nodded. “Right, let’s do this.”

Dustin muttered something, and when Mike looked down, his body had turned into the texture behind him. He was a human chameleon. Great. Step 1: Get disillusioned, complete. Dustin had practiced it nonstop since they started planning, so he was best at it, though Max was fairly good, too.

They walked in, looking around. There were people walking around in suits and whatnot. Eleven, holding their hand, easily led them left and right until they reached what was seemingly a blank wall. She knocked what was probably a secret code and together they walked in. El closed the door behind them and Dustin took the Disillusionment Charm off.

“Well, that was easier than I thought it’d be.” Mike said.

Max was holding Lucas’ hand, and they immediately broke apart, both of them flushing appropriately.

Dustin snickered at them, “Lucas and Max, sitting in a tree, K-I- Ow, Mike!”

Mike had hit the back of his head. Now it was Max’s turn to snicker. She turned away, trying to contain her laughter.

“Right, so, just straight on?” Mike asked. El nodded and lead them forward. They stayed straight for a while, turning left and right, but as they walked in a room, a terrible sound filled the air.

“Shit! Caterwauling Charm!” Max yelled. Mike looked around the room and turned to see a certain moth in a small rectangular cage. _Will_. Mike ran forward and grabbed the cage, immediately alerting Will to their presence. He fluttered around excitedly, but there was no time to get him out. There was the sound of faint _pops_ in the distance, and he knew they had seconds until they would be caught.

“RUN!” Max shouted at the top of her lungs. Mike grabbed El, who was standing still, terrified, and dragged her along. They ran along the black halls, but the Officials working there were everywhere. One stepped in front of them and Lucas yelled, “ _Stupefy_!” so strongly that the man was blasted to the wall.

El guided them to the exit, but the door wasn’t working. A worker ran towards them and Mike disarmed her, then stunned her. He used the time to open the mini cage and let Will out. He quickly flew out and transformed back into his human counterpart. He got up and hugged Mike, who didn’t hesitate to hug back.

“Will!” The rest screamed, and they quickly ran towards him and engulfed him in a group hug. Mike separated them.

“Right, we can reunite later, right now we need to- Shit!” He cursed, and shot a stunning spell at a guard, but two more guards appeared to have apparated and ran towards him.

“ _Deprimo_!” Max yelled, and a hole was blasted right where the two guards were about to step. They both yelled, “ _Accio_ —” but were interrupted by Will who silenced, then stunned them both. They both crashed to the floor and he did an uncharacteristic sly grin.

“Come on, let’s go!” Will yelled. They all followed him, and ran into a circular room. Suddenly Mike was enveloped in darkness. His only comfort was Max’s hand, which assured him that they were still there, but they were somehow separated. He was alone.

“Max? Will! El!” He shouted. The room cleared up. He was still in the circular room, but only Will and Lucas were there. His heart beat faster; where were the rest?

“Mike…” Will whispered, and Mike ran towards them both. No sign of injury. It must have been a curse from the room.

He looked around at his other friend. “Lucas? You okay?”

“Ugh… Physically? I think so. Mentally? Seeing colors.” Lucas groaned. Mike smiled a little at the inside joke. Lucas had had a Confunding Charm placed on him in his first year and he was babbling on about whether colors had dreams. It was worrying at the time, but after a counter-charm was placed on him, they joked about it a lot. The happiness was short-lived, however. “Where’s Max, El and Dustin?”

Mike shrugged, though they heard a scream in a hall across from them. They exchanged glances then rushed towards it, running through it. It was another circular room with hallways on all sides, though this one didn’t separate them. More alarmingly, no-one was there. They all looked around, desperate to find their friends, when they heard the sound of a battle lingering in the second-closest hall.

They ran in, finding El and Dustin standing next to each other, back to back on a huge rock that was in the middle of the room. This room was smaller than the rest, with dimly lit torches on all sides.

“Hey! Hey, assholes!” Mike yelled. Dustin, El, and all the workers immediately turned to him. Together with Will and Lucas they stunned each and every one of the workers. Lucas and Will ran up to Dustin, bringing him into a hug. El and Mike hugged briefly, and El blushed as they separated, but Mike noticed one of them was missing.

“Max? Where’s Max?” He asked El and Dustin. Their faces went from relieved to horrified as they looked around.

“I-I thought she was still here.” Dustin said nervously. Mike looked at him furiously. How could you _not_ notice one of your friends leave a battle?

“Max! _Max_!” They each shouted into the corridors on each side. They had no idea which way she could have gone. They turned to each other, “We can’t separate. Not again.”

The rest all nodded in agreement.

Mike thought of the choices: they could choose one at random, but the consequences of choosing the wrong one would probably lead to Max’s death, but if they chose the right one, they would find her. The other choice was just staying put.

“Right, we…” The rock moved and went down into the ground. “What the…”

Now it was just like the other circular rooms with entrances to halls on each side, except smaller.

“Eleven. William.” Came a cold voice. They all turned round to it to see Brenner, the Minister for Magic, plus a dozen guards. Mike’s heart plunged as he saw Max, held by her hair, at wandpoint.

“Both of you, come here, and I assure you, I will let your friends free.” He said. Will started shaking.

“Don’t do it!” Max yelled at them.

Her guard silently waved his wand and she was silent, her mouth opening but no sounds coming out. Mike walked in front of Will and El protectively. After a moment, Dustin and Lucas did too.

“No. Never.” Mike said, and Dustin and Lucas shared a look before crossing their arms. “You can eat shit, because you’re not having them.”

Brenner tutted, like he was disappointed at them. He looked round at nodded at the guard holding Max. Again, Mike’s heart plunged. What was he going to do to her?

The man muttered a counter-spell for Silencio.

For a brilliant moment, Mike thought they were going to release her.

Then the man grinned evilly, and yelled as loudly as he could, “ _CRUCIO!”_

Mike had researched a lot about this curse, since it sounded so horrible. He couldn’t believe people used to do it for fun. He had read that it was the worst feeling someone could endure.

They were wrong.

Hearing someone you care about is so, _so_ much worse. And he hadn’t even experienced the curse.

Max’s yells filled the circular room. She sounded like she was in _so_ much pain. He knew, just instinctively, that it would be better to die than to experience this. There was 10 seconds of pure pain for Max, then the man stopped. The three others were shaking, but not nearly as much as Max.

Max lay in the man’s arms. It would have looked like she was dead if it hadn’t been for the twitching of her entire body.

Brenner turned satisfactorily towards them.

“Now, you’ve seen what I’m capable of. William, Eleven, here. _Now_.” Brenner told them firmly. Will was starting to cry behind Mike, and Lucas already had tears falling from his eyes. He was shaking, but he was glaring so fiercely at Brenner that Mike wondered why Brenner hadn’t cowered yet.

Mike, with less confidence, shook his head. It took him everything not to look at the twitching, helpless Max.

Brenner looked at him with disapproval. He lifted his hands to inspect them as casually as someone would during a conversation. “You might not have heard what happened just after You-Know-Who disappeared with Frank and Alice Longbottom.”

Dustin gasped. Obviously, he knew, and it must have been terrible, because now he was shaking even more than before, and Brenner actually _smiled_ a fucking psychotic smile.

“From your reaction, I gather you know, Henderson?” He said. “Why don’t you enlighten your friends.”

Dustin turned towards Mike and the rest, a fear in his eyes.

“D-During the First Wizarding War, after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated, Bellatrix Lestrange and a few others t-t-tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom to in-insanity…”

Mike felt as if an icy dagger had just been thrust through his chest and come out the other side.

Brenner smiled at them even more. “And do you know what happened to them?”

When he didn’t receive a reply, he answered himself. “They’re now in St. Mungo’s hospital. They talk nonsense, and definitely wouldn’t even recognize their own child. Would you like that to happen to your friend?”

Lucas sobbed, a sob that shook his whole body. Mike grabbed Lucas’ shoulders in case he tried to take them on, which wouldn’t be that good of a plan. Mike looked towards Will and El, and he _knew_ they couldn’t go back, but if they didn’t, Max would be so broken that she wouldn’t be able to recognize them.

“Fine.” Dustin said. They all turned to him. He was shaking. “J-Just give us Max.”

Dustin grabbed Will’s arm and looked at him. At first, Mike thought it was a sad look, but he recognized it. When his Ravenclaw friend had a plan, it almost always showed on his face, though he had learnt to disguise it better in-case teachers saw him and put him in detention before he could even do the prank. Will’s eyes widened and he nodded.

“El?” He asked. Eleven looked terrified and shook her head. Mike put his around her shoulder, and discreetly mouthed a word: _Plan._ Eleven sadly nodded and walked to Dustin. Mike hoped she’d understood what he mouthed, because if not, things could get way worse than they already were.

Dustin, with a sigh, walked towards Brenner. Will and El followed, pretending to be hesitant. Brenner smiled and beckoned them over.

“Sir, before we give you them, can I ask you something?” Dustin asked. Brenner rolled his eyes.

“Go on, then.” He said. Dustin’s eyes lit up and he beckoned him forward to whisper. Mike didn’t catch it, but the man’s eyes changed from frustration to confusion. “I don’t—”

Dustin grinned and sucker punched him in the face, then disarmed and stunned him. He grabbed his wand and held his own wand in his other hand. “Oh, that felt so good. Attack!” He yelled, shouting stunning spells and incantations at the rest. Max’s yells filled the room again, but they were short-lived this time, because the man stopped and then yelled _“Imperio!”_ at Max.

“Max!” All of them shouted except El. Max’s eyes went glassy, and he passed her her wand.

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_ She yelled. Everyone’s eyes widened and they ducked. Luckily, controlled Max had worse aim than normal Max (Mike knew how good her aim was, because during last winter, she threw a rather large snowball at him that hit him right in the forehead. She had since then been deemed Champion of Snowball fights), so she missed all of them.

The wall exploded where her spells hit. Dustin shielded El from getting hit, and consequently got hit by a rock in the head. He crashed down and didn’t move.

“ _Stupefy!”_ Mike yelled, but Max was as good dodger as she usually was, for some reason. There was a reason why Max was the Gryffindor beater.

All the kids (except Dustin, of course) attempted to disarm her, but they might as well have been aiming a moving car. No curse hit her.

 _“Protego!”_ Eleven shouted at them. The shield charms stopped them from attempting to hit Max. El dodged the Killing curses that came her way with ease.

“Sorry.” Is all El said before she yelled, “ _Crucio!_ ”

Mike couldn’t tear his eyes away as Max writhed on the ground. El didn’t let go of the Curse. Mike noticed, with extreme panic, that El now had a maniacal look in her eyes. His heart plunged again. If Max ended up like the Longbottoms…

He suddenly got an image of a deluded redheaded girl with blurry eyes as she didn’t recognize them.

No.

“El!” He shouted. “EL!”

El stopped and she lost the look in her eyes. She carefully aimed her wand at Max and carefully said, “ _Stupefy.”_

She lifted the shield charms and Lucas, Mike, Will and Dustin all ran towards her. She was twitching, and unconscious, but she was alive.

He looked towards the man and said. “ _Petrificus Totalus_.”

The man fell like a rock and Lucas walked towards him, an anger in his eyes that he had seen every Slytherin possess at some point. He grabbed the man’s shirt and the man unfroze.

“Take the curse off her.” He said. The man just chuckled at him. “NOW. I won’t be afraid to use the Cruciatus curse on you. Do it.”

A fear blossomed in the man’s eyes, and he muttered something and Max was taken off the curse. At least, he hoped so. The man could have easily been praying.

Lucas muttered the Full-Body-Bind curse, and the man went still again. He walked over to Max and held her, then turned towards them.

“We need to apparate. I know we haven’t even got a license but we need to go to St. Mungo’s or someplace else. Just- not here.” Lucas said. At that exact time, there were three _pops,_ and Steve, Nancy and Jonathan apparated next to them.

“What…?” Mike muttered. Nancy put her hand over his mouth rudely and asked looked down at Max.

“Explain.” Steve said sternly at the rest of them.

Dustin looked at them confidently. “We can’t right now. Just get Max someplace safe. And tell them to arrest the Minister because he tortured and placed an Imperius curse on her.”

The teens eyes widened and Steve asked Jonathan something, and Jonathan nodded, then disapparated with a _pop._ Nancy then put her hands on Lucas and Max’s bodies and the three disapparated too.

Steve turned to the rest. “Wanna explain?”

Will started sobbing, and El put an arm around him, comforting him.

“Will went missing, so we all decided to—”

“Break into the Ministry?” Steve interrupted. Mike glared at him and Steve put his hands up, letting him continue.

“Yeah, with El here. She’s Brenner’s kid and helped us fight. About halfway, we all got separated and Brenner threatened t-to torture M-Max to in…insanity.”

Steve sighed. “I can’t pretend I know what your feeling, kid. Just… you did good. You did good.”


End file.
